Silas
Silas (Ancient Greek: Σίλας or Σιλουανός, Latin: Silvanus), also known as the world's first immortal being or the world's first immortal man, was a very powerful warlock of the Traveler subculture and the co-creator of the Immortality Spell alongside Qetsiyah. Silas became one of the world's first immortal beingsalong with his true love and soulmate, Amara, the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline. He was the big bad of the fourth season and of the first part of the fifth season. In recent times, Silas tricked Atticus Shane into helping him to get out of his tomb. He then finally did so when Jeremy Gilbertand Bonnie Bennett found the tomb and freed him, who were both hoping to take the cure and use it on Elena Gilbert, but had fed on and killed Jeremy thanks to Katherine. However, Qetsiyah also came back to life with the unintentional help of Bonnie, one of her distant descendants, and managed to stop him from succeeding, saving the Other Side, and then to finally send him to The Other Side when Stefan killed him, the very purgatory he was trying to destroy.As a result of dying and not being able to destroy the Other Side so that he could be with Amara in true death and find peace, Silas ended up stuck with Qetsiyah in supernatural purgatory forever (because he is a witch) while Amara died and found true peace in the afterlife (because she is a human), which means that Silas is separated from Amara for all time, making the forbidden love between Silas and Amara even more forbidden and tragic. At the very end of season five,Silas Returned and managed to escape before the otherside collapsed Silas is arguably the most pivotal character in the entire series, as it is his actions that shaped the future and the destiny of almost all of the characters in the series. His relationships with both Amara and Qetsiyah, which formed the fist love triangle in the series' universe, also played a huge role in shaping history, as it was the actions of these three that lead to inception of immortality, the creation of the Other Side, and all the consequences wrought from them.. Silas, along with Amara, were the only two people in the series universe to ever become truly immortal, resulting in them being the longest lived persons in history at over 2,000 years old. Silas was the oldest male character in the series universe, being 1,000+ years older than the Original males such as Elijah and Klaus. Before becoming truly immortal, Silas was supposedly an extremely powerful Traveler witch and was one of the most powerful witches of all time, rivaled only by Qetsiyah (who is also frequently referred to as one of the most powerful witches of all time) and while he was an Immortal, he was arguably the most powerful being ever to appear in the series universe and on the show. He was the main villain or antagonist of Season Four and one of the main antagonists of the first chapter of Season Five. Silas was the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Salvatore Family '''and the '''progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. History Silas (or Silvanus) was born some time during 1st Century B.C., during the Biblical Times. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Silas was a young, gifted and extremely powerful witch who was a part of a group of very gifted witches called The Travelers. Silas desired immortality and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Silas was engaged to a beautiful young lady named Qetsiyah, who was also an extremely powerful witch and his best friend. Silas told Qetsiyah that he loved her and wanted to spend an eternity with her. Qetsiyah ended up creating the spell of immortality out of love for Silas, believing that Silas loved her as well. However, this was not Silas true intention. Although Qetsiyah was deeply in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her affections. Silas was strongly and passionately in love with another woman; a beautiful young woman named Amara. Silas and Amara's love was rather forbidden as Amara was the handmaiden to Qetsiyah and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Therefore, their love was kept secret between the two of them. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful and strong, that it inspired Silas to influence Qetsiyah into making an elixir that would allow him and Amara to live forever. Qetsiyah was unaware that he had no intention of spending eternity with her while she created the spell. Unfortunately for Silas, he was trapped in a situation with Qestiyah, whom he was engaged to be married to. The immortality spell (elixir) in which Qetsiyah had created was to be consumed by both Silas and Qetsiyah on their wedding night. As Qetsiyah was waiting for Silas to join her at the altar, everything around Qetsiyah started to die, which indicated that Silas had betrayed Qetsiyah and that he was drinking the immortality elixir somewhere else. It was at this time that Silas and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir and had become the world's very first immortal beings. But this wasn't the worst of Silas' betrayal for Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah then tracked Silas down and discovered Silas and Amara, her own handmaiden together. Qetsiyah was strongly enraged when she discovered that Silas had loved Amara and not her and wanted to spend an eternity with Amara instead of her. Out of revenge, Qetsiyah created a Cure for immortality, found Amara, petrified her and faked her death. Silas discovered what Qetsiyah had "done" and was completely devastated, changing the life and the fate of the young witch forever. Qetsiyah then imprisoned Silas with the cure for immortality on a desolate Island deep in an underground cave. Silas had two choices: take the cure, die a mortal death and be with Qetsiyah for eternity on The Other Side or rot, starve and desiccate as an immortal in darkness for eternity. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and join her on The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural beings that she created in order to spend eternity with him. However, Silas knew that this was her intention and therefore, he chose to desiccate and starve instead. For two millenniums, Silas had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would free him. Recent History Centuries later, a group of miners created a well above Silas' tomb. This allowed them to experience a mysterious "magic" that came from below that allowed them to see their lost loved ones. However, it required them to sacrifice blood. They were all found bled out (this means they may have sacrificed too much blood to maintain their reunions with their loved ones and died). A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead and drained of their blood (they were more than likely sacrificed by someone to feed Silas). In 2009, Atticus Shane ventured to the island to locate the well. Shane spilled his blood in order to see his wife Caitlin again. He was then told what is needed in order to raise Silas, who could in turn revive her and his son, Sam Through Out The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction .Silas is seen at the end of season 5 he walks through the woods with a smile on his face Personality :"That's what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want. Am I a disfigured monster? Of course not. The monster is what I wanted you to see. That's the beauty of all this: you have no idea who I am. Or what I look like. Or how deep I am inside of your head. You thought that you were more powerful than me? I'm stronger than you can imagine. I defeated theHunter's Curse in minutes. You thought that you could betray me? You can't. I will always be one step ahead. ''" :—Silas to Bonnie in ''The Walking Dead : Silas is shown to be very manipulative, as during his time in which he was desiccated, he placed illusions in people's minds in order to get them to help free him from his prison. He later uses illusions once again in order to manipulate Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the White Oak Stake in his chest in order to try to get him to help Silas get the Cure. He later torments Caroline to find Bonnie who was hiding from him, even going as far as threatening Sheriff Forbes' life, and going on a killing spree. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Silas is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's neck moments after feeding from him, and showed no remorse for the lives lost in order to complete the Expression Triangle, (although he did hint''' at it during the witchmassacre). Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Klaus in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Silas has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever when speaking with others. His arguments were able to help him gain Bonnie's trust, despite killing her friend. He also attempts to get Klaus to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Klaus' refusal. What seems to be one of Silas' most defining traits is his apparent death wish. By his own admission, Silas wishes to take the Cure, so that he can die and be reunited with his human lover. Silas uses as a justification the fact that every man should want to know peace, for the humans sacrificed in his name. Silas is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. Silas' overall personality and unhinged mental state may have been the result of 2,000 years of starvation and desiccation along with the belief that his one true love was butchered, before that, he may have been quite moral though since little of him before he became immortal is shown, it is not known what kind of man he was though Qetsiyah says he wasn't always a monster, Qetsiyah herself is also mentally unhinged and her actions contributed towards Silas' personality. Powers and Abilities Immortals possess supernatural physical as well as psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their physical abilities e.g. their strength and speed etc. are noticeably inferior to that of vampires created from Esther's ritual, and do not increase over time. Their psychic powers grow stronger with human blood and by honing them over time. *'Immortality '- The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including vampires and the Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal and cannott be killed by any weapon. * '''Super Durability - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *'Accelerated Healing Factor '- As they have unconditional immortality, Immortals heal despite any level of damage on their bodies. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. A steady diet of blood allows for an even faster healing factor. *'Advanced Immunity' - Being truly and unconditionally immortal, Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of regular Vampires. They're immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, and thebite of a werewolf and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown ifdecapitation or heart extraction would have had any effect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are supposedly completely indestructible. * Psychic Powers - Immortals possess various psychic abilities. Only members of The Five are immune to all of Silas' mental powers, as they were spelled to be immune from mind control against all Vampires. Beings who bear a Passenger within are also, to a certain extent, immune to such powers. Even a Witch as powerful as Qetsiyah opted not to directly confront Silas while he still had access to his mental powers; which is why she had to locate his doppleganger, Stefan, first in order to nullify them. **'Illusions' - Possibly their most threatening ability, Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. Silas for example once made these illusions convincing enough to actually make an Original like Klaus believe that he's on the verge of death after Silas made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake, and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline Forbes that Klaus was able to break himself free from it. **'Voice Mimicry' - When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance. **'Telepathy' - Immortals have the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast they can fully read someone's mind, as Silas failed to realize that Damon was on to him until it was too late. **'Dream Manipulation' - Immortals can control dreams and subconscious. Immortals can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. **'Psychic Pain Infliction' - Similar to witches, with their illusions and telepathic powers, Immortals are able to inflict illusion psychic pain on their victims as shown when Silas attacked Klaus and Caroline. By extension of this power, Silas made Bonnie think she was suffocating to death, as a psychic illusion to her body. **'Mind Compulsion' - Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even to extremely powerful witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. After Silas died, it appeared as none of the humans he compelled had remembered him revealing that as another unique ability to immortals as opposed to when a vampire dies or an original is daggered and the person(s) compulsion is undone. * Enhanced Strength''' - As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Immortals have greater than average human strength that makes them stronger than most humans, with strength enhanced to being about equal to that of the hunters ofthe Brotherhood of the Five. Silas broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand effortlessly, even while in a desiccated state. However, their strength is not on par with that of regular vampires, as the latter grow stronger with age unlike Immortals.' *'Enhanced Reflexes''' - Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses' - Immortals have keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that exceed those of humans, but are inferior to that of regular Vampires Weaknesess Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, Immortals have some weaknesses: *'Desiccation' - Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. * Magic '- Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb whileBonnie Bennett had temporarily petrified him. Qetsiyah also calcified Amara and anchored her to The Other Side. In addition, the Hunter's Curse can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'The Cure - If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. However the cure is gone as both Silas and Amara are dead. *'Doppelgängers' - Silas and Amara's biggest weaknesses. As Dopplegangers were created to balance the existence of Immortals within nature, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to other dopplegangers, both previous and next. If a powerful Witch is able to link an Immortal with their respective Doppleganger, it will take away their mental abilities, leaving them practically powerless. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Silas, throughout his life. Qetsiyah : Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. Apparently Qetsiyah loved him but when she found out that he wanted to turn someone else immortal she killed his lover and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure, hoping he would take it. But knowing that Silas would only take the Cure to reunite with his one true love, Qetsiyah createdThe Other Side, where Silas would be imprisoned, keeping him from moving on into the afterlife. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2,000 years. Amara : Silas and Amara Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Her death is also what's currently motivating him to lose his immortality, so he can join her in the afterlife, but first he must destroy The Other Side to rejoin her. In''Original Sin'', a short flashback to Ancient Greece revealed Amara is Elena's ancestor, and that Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah, however his true love was Amara. On his supposed wedding night to Qetsiyah, He stole the immortality elixir she had created for herself and Silas, and made Amara immortal, in order to spend the rest of his life with her. After Qetsiyah found out, she killed Amara in a jealous rage, her death devastating Silas. Bonnie Bennett : The relationship between Silas and Bonnie Bennett started after the group's acquisition of the Cure and the subsequent release of Silas who awoke and broke free of his prison after feeding on Jeremy. At first Bonnie was willing to work with Silas, as he was using his psychic powers to influence her mind. Bonnie, unlike Silas, didn't want to destroy The Other Side. Silas, unwilling and/or unmoved by her reasoning, sought to compel her cooperation by threatening her friends and loved ones. When this proved inadequate he escalated his efforts culminating in the murder of Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins. Bonnie later avenged her father when she deliberately allows Silas to be sucked into oblivion. she does not yet no of his return (Home) Stefan Salvatore : Stefan and Silas have rarely interacted with one another, however in the Season 4 finale Graduation (Episode), it is revealed that Stefan is in fact a doppelgänger and descendant of Silas, a line created so that there would be mortal 'Silas' that could die in the place of Silas, who was a true immortal. Silas seems to show a similar animosity to Stefan that Katherine does to Elena, as both of their 'shadow selves' are leading far better lives than them. After Stefan's ancestry was revealed, Silas stabbed him, locked him inside a safe and threw him into the lake. It would be three months until Stefan was found. Stefan eventually killed Silas. Atticus Shane Atticus Shane came to The Island in 2009 to attempt to see his wife again. When Shane cut himself to test the magic at the well he saw his wife Caitlin again, but it was actually an illusion of Silas. Silas told him that if he helped free him, then he can see his wife and son again. This motivated Shane to do the things he has done believing that it was the right thing. When Silas was freed he quickly saved Bonnie, but left Shane to die on the Island. Niklaus Mikaelson In Because the Night, after the Expression Triangle is completed Silas pays Klaus a visit. Silas tells Klaus to bring him the Cure and it won't be used on him. Klaus, not wanting his enemies from The Other Side to return, tells Silas no and that he doesn't scare him. Silas says he knows what does and pulls out the White Oak Stake, and asks Klaus if he wants to reconsider. Klaus rushes at Silas just to have Silas appear behind him and stab him with the White Oak Stake and breaking a tip off inside Klaus, leaving him in agonizing pain. Silas walks off saying he'll be in touch. Klaus later "helps" Silas obtain the Cure, delaying Rebekahlong enough for Silas to acquire it from Elijah Trivia TBA .